The present invention relates to a component suction method and more particularly, to a method in various ways of usage for sucking components accommodated in components storage sections of a tape base and supplied to a predetermined position with a predetermined distance and mounting the components to electronic circuit boards, by way of vacuum suction with the use of descended nozzles.
A conventional sucking method will be described with reference to FIGS. 14-21. In a mounting apparatus in FIG. 14, a taping component (component assembly) 9 consists of component storage sections 9c for storing components 8 which are formed in a longitudinal direction of a tape base 9a with a predetermined pitch, and a covering film 9b for covering the storing sections 9c. The taping component 9, which is wound around a reel 22, is held by a tape cassette device 50, taken out along an upper surface of a component feed guide 20 and sent to a component feed opening 40 of a retainer cover 30 over a front end part of the feed guide 20. In the middle of the transfer, the covering film 9b is drawn out from a slit 24 notched from one side before the feed opening 40 of the retainer cover 30, and the covering tape 9b is separated from the tape base 9a and taken up around a reel 36. As a result, the component storage sections 9c in the tape base 9a are exposed. Although the tape base 9a is sent with exposed the component storage sections 9c to the component feed opening 40, the component storage sections 9c are covered with the retainer cover 30, and thus the components are prevented from popping outside and can be stably sent to the component feed opening 40.
The retainer cover 30 has a shutter 32 for preventing the component 8 from popping outside unexpectedly. The shutter 32 is provided so as to, in accordance with the feed operation of the component 8, open/close an upper surface of the component feed opening 40. The shutter 32 is opened only when the component is to be taken out by a suction nozzle (nozzle) 7 or the like. Therefore, the component can be taken out in a proper posture by the suction nozzle 7.
In the meantime, the suction nozzle 7 descends only when the component 8 is to be taken out, as shown in FIGS. 16, 17, and 21. The suction nozzle stops at a position in contact with an upper surface of the tape base 9a to vacuum-suck the component 8. Thereafter, the suction nozzle 7 moves up to a predetermined position and detects whether the component 8 is sucked properly. The suction nozzle 7 then moves over a board 60 and mounts the component 8 to a predetermined position of the board 60.
In the conventional sucking method described above, since a lower surface 7a of each suction nozzle 7 contacts the upper surface of the tape base 9a when the nozzle vacuum-sucks the component as shown in FIG. 17, the component storage section 9c is closed and the whole space is nearly equally reduced in pressure. A pressure difference between an upper and a lower surfaces of the component 8 is consequently small, that is, the applied force for floating the component 8 is small. In other words, a suction force of the suction nozzle 7 is decreased, and thereby a suction failure (e.g., a so-called standing suction shown in FIG. 19 or a so-called mis-suction shown in FIG. 20, etc.) is caused. The component 8 cannot be stably sucked by the suction nozzle 7. The same applies also to the case where the component 8 is pressed up from below by a push pin 10 at the component feed opening 40, making it difficult for the suction nozzle 7 to suck the component 8 stably (FIGS. 19 and 20).
FIG. 18 indicates a relation between a time and a distance of the lower surface 7a of the nozzle and the upper surface of the tape base 9a. The component 8 is sucked when the lower surface 7a of the nozzle moves from a point F to a point G. A time, t1 which is allowed for the nozzle 7 to suck one component is approximately 0.005 sec. The time t1 becomes shorter when a time after the component 8 is sucked before the component is mounted is required to be reduced, and thus suction failures are brought about more often.
Further, as the printed circuit boards are increasingly made more compact these days, mounting of micro components (1.0 mm longxc3x970.5 mm widexc3x970.35 mm high or 0.6 mm longxc3x970.3 mm widexc3x970.3 mm high components) is strongly required, which necessitates a reduced volume of the component storage sections 9c of. However, when these micro components are sucked, the force to float the component is hardly generated because of the micro size.
Accordingly, an object of the present invention is to solve the above-described conventional issues and to provide a method for sucking a component stably by a suction nozzle.
In accomplishing this and other objects, according to one aspect of the present invention, there is provided a component suction method comprising:
feeding one of components accommodated in component storage sections of a tape base to a predetermined component sucking position;
lowering a nozzle capable of sucking the one of the components supplied to the component sucking position;
stopping the nozzle with a predetermined distance from an upper surface of the tape base;
pushing an undersurface of the component up when the nozzle is stopped;
vacuum-sucking the component by the nozzle at a position where the nozzle is stopped; and
moving the component sucked by the nozzle to a predetermined position of a board after the vacuum-sucking.
According to a second aspect of the present invention, there is provided a component suction method comprising:
feeding one of components accommodated in component storage sections of a tape base to a predetermined component sucking position;
lowering a nozzle capable of sucking the component supplied to the component sucking position;
stopping the nozzle with a predetermined distance from an upper surface of the tape base;
vacuum-sucking the component by the nozzle at a position where the nozzle is stopped; and
moving the component sucked by the nozzle to a predetermined position of a board after the vacuum-sucking.
According to a third aspect of the present invention, there is provided a component suction method according to the first or second aspect, wherein the nozzle stops with a distance of 0.02-0.30 mm from the upper surface of the tape base.
According to a fourth aspect of the present invention, there is provided a component suction method according to the first, second, or third aspect, wherein the position where the nozzle is stopped is obtained beforehand by calculating from a size of the tape base so that the nozzle stops with the predetermined distance from the upper surface of the tape base.
According to a fifth aspect of the present invention, there is provided a component suction method according to the first, second, or third aspect, wherein a projecting part is provided at a lower surface of the nozzle, and a position where the projecting part contacts the upper surface of the tape base or is adjacent to the upper surface of the tape base is the bottom dead center of the nozzle.
According to a sixth aspect of the present invention, there is provided a component suction method comprising:
feeding one of components accommodated in component storage sections of a tape base to a predetermined component sucking position;
lowering a nozzle capable of sucking the component supplied to the predetermined component sucking position;
stopping the nozzle at a position where the nozzle contacts an upper surface of the tape base or becomes adjacent to the upper surface of the tape base;
pushing an undersurface of the component up when the nozzle is at a bottom dead center or a position adjacent to the center;
vacuum-sucking the component by the nozzle at the bottom dead center or the position adjacent to the center; and
moving the component sucked by the nozzle to a predetermined position of a board after the vacuum-sucking,
said method being so constituted as to let air into the component storage section through an air path formed in the tape base when the nozzle vacuum-sucks the component.
According to a seventh aspect of the present invention, there is provided a component suction method comprising:
feeding components accommodated in component storage sections of a tape base to a predetermined component sucking position;
lowering a nozzle capable of sucking the component supplied to the component sucking position;
stopping the nozzle at a position where the nozzle contacts an upper surface of the tape base or becomes adjacent to the upper surface of the tape base;
vacuum-sucking the component by the nozzle at a bottom dead center or a position adjacent to the center; and
moving the component sucked by the nozzle to a predetermined position of a board after the vacuum-sucking,
said method being so constituted as to let air into the component storage sections through an air path formed in the tape base when the nozzle vacuum-sucks the component.
According to an eighth aspect of the present invention, there is provided a component suction method according to the sixth or seventh aspect, wherein the component storage section of the tape base has a first space for accommodating the component and a second space communicating with the first space with a step difference and expanding outward beyond a face where the tape base contacts the nozzle, so that the second space becomes the air path.
According to a ninth aspect of the present invention, there is provided a component suction method according to the sixth or seventh aspect, wherein an air take-in groove leading to the component storage section is formed in the tape base, so that the air take-in groove becomes the air path.
According to a tenth aspect of the present invention, there is provided a component suction method according to the sixth or seventh aspect, wherein a hole communicating with the component storage section is formed before the nozzle vacuum-sucks the component, so that the hole becomes the air path.
According to an 11th aspect of the present invention, there is provided a component suction method according to the tenth aspect, wherein the hole is formed with use of a push pin pushing the undersurface of the component up.
According to a 12th aspect of the present invention, there is provided a component suction method comprising:
feeding one of components accommodated in component storage sections of a tape base to a predetermined component sucking position;
lowering a nozzle capable of sucking the component supplied to the component sucking position;
stopping the nozzle at a position where the nozzle contacts an upper surface of the tape base or becomes adjacent to the upper surface of the tape base;
pushing an undersurface of the component up when the nozzle is at a bottom dead center or a position adjacent to the center;
vacuum-sucking the component by the nozzle at the bottom dead center or the position adjacent to the center; and
moving the component sucked by the nozzle to a predetermined position of a board after the vacuum-sucking,
said method being so constituted as to let air into the component storage sections through an air path formed in the nozzle when the nozzle vacuum-sucks the component.
According to a 13th aspect of the present invention, there is provided a component suction method comprising:
feeding one of components accommodated in component storage sections of a tape base to a predetermined component sucking position;
lowering a nozzle capable of sucking the component supplied to the component sucking position;
stopping the nozzle at a position where the nozzle contacts an upper surface of the tape base or becomes adjacent to the upper surface of the tape base;
vacuum-sucking the component by the nozzle at a bottom dead center or a position adjacent to the center; and
moving the component sucked by the nozzle to a predetermined position of a board after the vacuum-sucking,
said method being so constituted as to let air into the component storage sections through an air path formed in the nozzle when the nozzle vacuum-sucks the component.
According to a 14th aspect of the present invention, there is provided a component suction method according to the 12th or 13th aspect, wherein a notched part connecting a side face with a bottom face of the nozzle is formed, so that the notched part becomes the air path.
According to a 15th aspect of the present invention, there is provided a component suction method according to the 12th or 13th aspect, wherein a hole connecting a side face with a bottom face of the nozzle is formed, so that the hole becomes the air path.
According to a 16th aspect of the present invention, there is provided a component suction method according to the 12th or 13th aspect, wherein an outer peripheral part of the nozzle is formed of a porous material, so that many through holes of the porous material are the air path.
According to a 17th aspect of the present invention, there is provided a component suction method comprising:
feeding one of components accommodated in component storage sections of a tape base to a predetermined component sucking position;
lowering a nozzle capable of sucking the component supplied to the component sucking position;
stopping the nozzle at a position where the nozzle contacts an upper surface of the tape base or becomes adjacent to the upper surface of the tape base;
pushing an undersurface of the component up when the nozzle is at a bottom dead center or a position adjacent to the center;
vacuum-sucking the component by the nozzle at the bottom dead center or the position adjacent to the center; and
moving the component sucked by the nozzle to a predetermined position of a board after the vacuum-sucking,
wherein the component storage section is so constituted as to produce a part not overlapping with an outline of a bottom face of the nozzle, so that air is let in the component storage section through the not overlapping part when the nozzle vacuum-sucks the component.
According to an 18th aspect of the present invention, there is provided a component suction method comprising:
feeding one of components accommodated in component storage sections of a tape base to a predetermined component sucking position;
lowering a nozzle capable of sucking the component supplied to the component sucking position;
stopping the nozzle at a position where the nozzle contacts an upper surface of the tape base or becomes adjacent to the upper surface of the tape base;
vacuum-sucking the component by the nozzle at a bottom dead center or a position adjacent to the center; and
moving the component sucked by the nozzle to a predetermined position of a board after the vacuum-sucking,
wherein the component storage section is so constituted as to produce a part not overlapping with an outline of a bottom face of the nozzle, so that air is let in the component storage section through the not overlapping part when the nozzle vacuum-sucks the component.
According to a 19th aspect of the present invention, there is provided a component assembly including a tape base having a plurality of component storage sections formed in a longitudinal direction, wherein an air path is formed in the tape base to let air into the component storage section when a nozzle vacuum-sucks a component stored in the component storage section.
According to a 20th aspect of the present invention, there is provided a component assembly according to the 19th aspect, wherein the component storage section of the tape base has a first space for storing the component and a second space communicating with the first space with a step difference and expanding outward beyond a face where the tape base contacts the nozzle, so that the second space is the air path.
According to a 21st aspect of the present invention, there is provided a component assembly according to the 19th aspect, wherein an air take-in groove leading to the component storage section is formed in the tape base, so that the air take-in groove is the air path.
According to a 22nd aspect of the present invention, there is provided a mounting apparatus having nozzles for vacuum-sucking components from component storage sections of a component feed device, holding the component and mounting the component to a predetermined position of a board, wherein an air path is formed in the nozzle to let air into the component storage section when the nozzle vacuum-sucks the component.
According to a 23rd aspect of the present invention, there is provided a mounting apparatus according to the 22nd aspect, wherein a notched part connecting a side face with a bottom face of the nozzle is formed in the nozzle to be the air path.
According to a 24th aspect of the present invention, there is provided a mounting apparatus according to the 22nd aspect, wherein a hole connecting a side face with a bottom face of the nozzle is formed in the nozzle to be the air path.
According to a 25th aspect of the present invention, there is provided a mounting apparatus according to the 22nd aspect, wherein an outer peripheral part of the nozzle is formed of a porous material, so that many through holes of the porous material are the air path.
According to a 26th aspect of the present invention, there is provided a component feed device which holds a component assembly including a tape base having a plurality of component storage sections formed in a longitudinal direction, wherein, by sending the tape base, components in the component storage sections are sequentially supplied to a predetermined component sucking position to be vacuum-sucked by nozzles,
said device further comprising a boring member for forming a hole communicating with the component storage section in a lower surface of the tape base before the nozzle vacuum-sucks the component.
According to a 27th aspect of the present invention, there is provided a component feed device according to the 26th aspect, wherein a push pin for pushing up the undersurface of the component works also as the boring member.
Because of the process of stopping the nozzle at a predetermined distance away from the upper surface of the tape base in the above-described method, the air is able to easily enter the component storage section, which increases the pressure difference between upper and lower surfaces of the component and thereby a large force acts to float the component. Besides the above operation, in some of the aspects, since an undersurface of the component is pushed up from below simultaneously when the component is vacuum-sucked, the air is able to move easily enter the component storage section thereby increasing the force for floating the component. Accordingly, suction failures are markedly reduced and the components can be quickly and stably sucked.
On the other hand, there is an issue in that a highly accurate control is required to correctly position the bottom dead center of the nozzle so as to set the above distance and the accuracy is hard to maintain over a long period of time. In order to solve this issue, when the projecting part is provided at the lower surface of the nozzle in a manner to contact the upper surface of the tape base (or in a manner to be adjacent to the upper surface of the tape base in some cases) as in the above aspects, the bottom dead center of the nozzle can be easily controlled/positioned. Since the length of the projecting part becomes the above distance, the distance can be maintained highly accurately for a long time. When the tape base is cushioned, the cushioning can absorb errors in the bottom dead center of the nozzle, and ease shocks when the nozzle contacts the tape base.
In the method as described above, in a case where the air is let into the component storage section through the air path formed in the tape base when the nozzle vacuum-sucks the component, the air can easily to enter the component storage section, with a pressure difference increased between upper and lower surfaces of the component, and thus a large force acts to float the component. In the aspects, in addition to the above operation, in a case where the component is pushed up from below simultaneously when the component is vacuum-sucked, the air can even more easily enter the component storage section to increase the force for floating the component. Accordingly, suction failures can be prevented and a component can be quickly and stably sucked. When the bottom dead center of the nozzle is determined by bringing the lower surface of the nozzle into touch with the upper surface of the tape base (by bringing the lower surface of the nozzle to a position adjacent to the upper surface of the tape base in some cases), the bottom dead center can be easily controlled/positioned. When the tape base has cushioning, the cushioning can absorb errors in the bottom dead center of the nozzle and ease shocks when the nozzle comes in touch therewith.
In the above-described method, in a case where the air is let into the component storage section through the air path formed in the nozzle when the nozzle vacuum-sucks the component, the air can easily enter the component storage section, with the pressure difference increased between upper and lower surfaces of the component, and thus a large force acts to float the component. In addition to the above effect, according to the aspects, in a case where the component is pushed up from below simultaneously when the component is vacuum-sucked, the air can even more easily enter the component storage section to increase the force for floating the component. Accordingly, suction failures can be greatly prevented and a component can be quickly and stably sucked. In a case where the bottom dead center of the nozzle is determined by bringing the lower surface of the nozzle into touch with the upper surface of the tape base (by bringing the lower surface of the nozzle to a position adjacent to the upper surface of the tape base in some cases), the bottom dead center can be easily controlled/positioned. When the tape base has cushioning, the cushioning can absorb errors in the bottom dead center of the nozzle and ease shocks when the nozzles come in touch therewith.
In any of the above aspects, when the nozzle is provided with the air path, it allows the use of conventional tapes. In such a case, the components in the component storage sections can be protected from outside dust when the tape is stored or transported, etc. and it is only when the covering tape is detached immediately before the component is sucked and taken out that the foregoing action of the method is achieved. The components can thus be stored in a good state.
In a case where the air is let into the component storage section from the part of the component storage section not overlapping with the nozzle when the nozzle vacuum-sucks the component in the above-described method, the air can be easily sent into the component storage section, thereby increasing the pressure difference between upper and lower surfaces of the component to increase a force to float the component. In the aspects, in addition to this effect, in a case where the component is pushed up from below simultaneously when the component is vacuum-sucked, the force for floating the component can be increased more because of the facilitation of the air flow into the component storage section due to the push pin pushing the component up from below simultaneously when the component is vacuum-sucked. Accordingly, suction failures can be greatly prevented and a component can be quickly and stably sucked. According to the above method, in a case where the bottom dead center of the nozzle is determined by bringing the lower surface of the nozzle in touch with the upper surface of the tape base (by bringing the lower surface of the nozzle to a position adjacent to the upper surface of the tape base in some cases), the bottom dead center can be easily controlled/positioned. When the tape base has cushioning, the tape base can absorb errors in the bottom dead center of the nozzle and ease shocks when the nozzles contact therewith. Moreover, the above method is achieved by a simple method of changing a relative shape of the nozzle or component storage section.
The above component assembly makes it possible to execute the component suction method according to the above aspects smoothly, while accomplishing the above effects.
The component suction method according to the aspects is carried out smoothly with the use of the above mounting apparatus, while accomplishing the above effects.
When the above component feed device is used, the component suction method according to the aspects is executed smoothly, while accomplishing the above effects.